Littlest pet shop : DERAILED!
OVERVIEW: when the pets russell, c. cuddles, and minka and the others are on a train with blythe and her dad the train's controls go haywire causing it to become a runaway. and pepper, mitzi, and her owner (a railroad engineer) are driving a train with the road numbers 2015 and will stop at nothing to bring the out of control train to a permanent halt. rated pg-13 for action, peril, and one scene of blood CAST: blythe,mitzi: ashleigh ball pepper clark: tabitha st. germain. phil harris A.K.A- mitzi's owner:himself Minka Mark: kira tozer. vinnie terrio: kyle rideout. zoe trent: nicole oliver russell ferguson: sam vincent sunil nevla: peter new penny ling: jocelyne loewen. STORY: '''the pets wake up in downtown city and blythe has special news. her dad's friend bought every one train tickets. the pets are excited they are going to ride a train for the first time. pepper and mitzi say that the will be on a different train. they are riding a freight train with mitzi's owner Phil Harris. the pets are riding with Amtruck (amtrak) and mitzi and pepper and mitzi are riding a train owned by Prorail (conrail) (i dont want to add real train company names because i will get in trouble). the screen splits and the pets enter the 2 trains. mitzi lets a little bit of rose scent go as they meet phil. he says we have a lot to talk about. both trains take off. now we cut to engineers cab in the amtruck train where the enginner accidentally spills water all over the controls. since train is electric the controls shorted out. the train is starting to rapidly speed up. the passengers inside dont notice. meanwhile train 2015 is on the main with an rp20bd pulling 10 container cars through at 50 mph. mitzi, pepper, and phil have no clue that the out of control train is heading right for them. the railyard calls them and tells them there is a runaway coming for them. they quickly take notice as mitzi starts getting jumped up. she lets "her true skunk emotions" go and a terrible scent fills the train cabin. the two look at mitzi. phil says don't worry its all right. then mumbles i think. she gets worked up even more and tears start to form. "Oh honey child". what if were not okay?! she starts to bawl severely. pepper calms her down. the screen cuts to a railroad crossing between the 2 trains. the crossing is closed down by the police. then a news van drives over and stops at the crossing. reporters get out and ask what is going on. then a dump truck is driving towards the crossing. it hits the news van and it rolls right onto the crossing. then... DING DING DING DING. the railroad crossing bells start to ring. the runaway train is heading for the crossing. the trains engineer blows the horn as the train hits the news van. the entire train shakes. then back to train 2015. the train is just miles away from the other one and the tower radios again. "2015. chances are you are going to see the train's nose any minute. the train appears. train 2015 enters the siding. the train almost makes it but the last car of the train was struck by the other. Phil gets an idea and unhooks the cars from the engine. he says if we attach to the train, we can slow it down before it reaches the curve. the train speeds in reverse towards the other train. mitzi goes outside to signal them for coupling. the train smashes into the other.mitzi has to manually complete the attachment because of the collision. she pulls the coupling bar and it dosent work. she tries a second time. no effect. she unnoticeably sticks her foot between the couplers and pulls the bar. the couplers smash right into her foot as she screams in pain. the connection was made but mitzi's paw was crushed. she was able to pull it out but stumbles into the cabin. she starts crying uncontrollably when she sees her bloody mangled foot. it was severely busted. she later feels a little better. phil slams the brakes but the train is not slowing. the pepper asks about the braking of the freight cars. then mitzi says im on it. phil says no. you should stay here and keep slowing the train. keep your paw on the brake and when i say throw the brake, give it all you got. now pepper and phil are racing to brake the cars of the train. pepper enters the train and finds the others. she tells blythe to tell everyone to hold on because it is going to be rough the train slows down but suddenly, train 2015's brakes explode. the trains brakes finally gave in. mitzi sceams. phil says oh shiitakemushrooms. mitzi says "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE HONEY CHILD." whoops uh... sorry mitzi. the train is still too fast for the curve. mitzi. phil says. yes darlin'?. when i say, hit the independent brake . the train starts to tilt over the sharp curved bridge. HIT IT MITZI. mitzi slams the brake. the train is still tilting HIT IT AGAIN MITZI. she slams them again. still tilting. without signaling the worried skunk slams the brakes again. the train tilts back over onto the rails. BANG BANG BANG. the train finally is out of the curve but by no means out of trouble. then suddenly a red pickup comes out of nowhere. it was blythe's dad. JUMP IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK MITZI. phil yells. she jumps and lands right on her broken foot. she yells in pain. now the truck is speeding towards the train. mitzi jumped on the train and disconnected the cars from the locomotive. the cars slowed down. mitzi tries to jump to the railcar. unfortunately missing and falling under the train... or so we thought. she had acually grabbed on to the coupler and pulled herself up. mitzi gave Phil the thumbs up. whooooo!!! WAY TO GO MITZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. the locomotive of the train sped torwards another curved and suddenly... screeeech!! and CRASH!!! the locomotive had derailed and come to a stop over on it's side. yeaaahh!!!!. the cars had come to a stop. pepper mitzi and phil were heroes. mitzi: im so happy i could cry. but im not. ive done enough crying for today. you like my cast. phil looks at mitzi's cast. its great mitzi. hey pepper, mitzi. pepper and mitzi: yeah? want to do something? pepper and mitzi: like what? we should find blythe and the others, head home, watch tv, and enjoy a cheeseburger. pepper and mitzi: sounds good to us. mitzi: lets head home honey child. then the screen shows the three walk torwards the fire trucks,ambulances and train cars, and the screen fades to black. end credits. '''SOUNDTRACKS: funeral by band of horses happy by pharrell see you again piano version by charlie puth clocks by cold play life is a highway by rascal flatts Take me to church by hoizer Bloopers/Outakes Littlest pet shop:DERAILED! bloopers and outtakes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy